Chut, je suis là
by Hilson86
Summary: Traduction de "Shh, I've got you" de NoPitSoDeep. Bruce est hanté par son 'enfance abusive' et Tony a envie d'aider. Scared/Limp!Bruce, angry/protective!Tony, Slash. Rating M.
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** Avant de me lancer dans la publication de fics en français, j'ai lu toutes les fics en anglais que j'ai pu. Oh bien sûr au début, je naviguais toutes les deux secondes entre la fic en question et le traducteur mais finalement, je peux les lire presque sans difficultés désormais, comme quoi... Vous cherchez un moyen de vous perfectionner en anglais ? Lisez des fics en anglais^^

Bref, toute cela pour vous dire qu'après avoir demandé à **NoPitSoDeep** la permission, j'ai commencé à traduire sa fic toujours en court **« Shh, I've Got You »**, que j'ai traduit par _« Chut, je suis là »_ par soucis de cohérence.

Donc RIEN ne m'appartient, ce n'est que la traduction du travail de **NOPITSODEEP**. J'espère être à la hauteur de son travail... Si vous avez des suggestions au niveau traduction, n'hésitez pas !

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_« Non, papa, non ! Papa s'il te plaît ! »_

_« Ferme-là, Bruce ! »_

_« Papa, arrête ! »_

_« J'ai dis FERME-LA ! »_

« Non ! », les yeux grands ouverts, Bruce s'assit dans le lit. De la sueur coulait de son front, ses cheveux humides tombaient sur son visage comme de petites boucles anglaises. Sa poitrine se soulevait, il luttait pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, retombant alors sur son oreiller. Il respira profondément, ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur rien, sur n'importe quoi, excepté sur la terreur qu'il ressentait.

« Bruce ? » Il tourna la tête, ses yeux verts toujours écarquillés, pour trouver le visage de Tony tout près du sien. Il se concentra alors sur les yeux de celui-ci, sa barbe, ses cheveux, tout ce qu'il pouvait prendre lui appartenant. Tony prit gentiment la main de Bruce dans la sienne et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent comme si c'était l'instinct le plus naturel que l'un ou l'autre pouvait avoir. Bruce prit une énième inspiration qui fut plutôt tremblante et hocha la tête, fermant les yeux. Tony haussa légèrement les sourcils.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix calme, Bruce acquiesça

« Ou-Ouais, ça va »

Après quelques instants, Tony s'allongea tout en enroulant ses bras autour du cou du scientifique, le faisant ainsi basculer sur son torse. Bruce glissa alors un bras autour de sa taille tandis que Tony déposait un doux baiser sur son front.

« Raconte-moi » chuchota Tony, faisant gentiment courir ses doigts dans les cheveux du physicien, tandis que Bruce traçait le contours du réacteur ARC à travers le T-Short de Tony avec son index.

« C'est mon père » murmura-t-il en détournant le regard. C'était ridicule. Il ne devrait pas être autant terrifié par quelque chose qui remontait si loin dans le passé.

« Et ? » souffla Tony, jouant toujours avec ses boucles

« Il... euh » Bruce déglutit, fermant les yeux. « C'était une... mauvaise personne. Quand j'étais petit, il me frappait moi et ma mère lorsqu'il était ivre et... » Sa voix tressaillit, il ouvrit alors les yeux et resta, un instant, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Il buvait beaucoup ? » demanda Tony tout en caressant le dos de Bruce de sa main libre

« Oui... » dit Bruce calmement, enroulant ses doigts dans le T-Shirt de Tony. « Un soir, quand j'avais huit ou neuf ans, il... eum... » Il resta silencieux pendant un instant, repensant à cette nuit là.

« Oui ? » Tony embrassa une nouvelle fois le front de Bruce.

« Il... Il a cassé une bouteille sur la tête de ma mère » Bruce frémit en y repensant. Le sang sur le sol et son père frappant sa mère encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien de la bouteille et très peu de son visage.

« Elle est m... morte. Je l'ai supplié d'arrêter, mais... il ne voulait pas. La protection de l'enfance n'existait pas encore mais les officiers de police ont estimé qu'ils ne pouvaient pas me laisser avec lui, j'ai donc été placé dans des familles d'accueil... » Sa voix tressaillit de nouveau, il essayait de s'abriter de ces souvenirs vraiment déplaisants, c'était peine perdue. Il ferma les yeux alors que les images lui revenaient.

_Il avait six ans. S'il avait été un enfant plus grand ou plus fort, il aurait été capable d'aller ce cacher dans le grenier, là où IL ne pourrait pas le trouver. Mais il n'était pas grand, ni fort. Il était petit. Il pouvait courir, mais pas très vite. Pas assez vite._

_« Je vais te trouver, Bruce ! » La voix de son père tonna à travers la maison et Bruce bondit dans un coin du placard aussi vite qu'il put. « Tu ne peux pas m'échapper, fils, je suis plus malin que toi »_

_Des larmes coulaient des yeux de Bruce. Non, non, non, non, non, non. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Pas encore. Quelqu'un allait arriver, quelqu'un allait l'arrêter, quelqu'un DOIT l'arrêter. Les bruits de pas sont de plus en plus proches, la voix devient de plus en plus forte, la porte s'ouvrit alors brutalement et Bruce fut traîner en dehors par le poignet._

_« Papa, S'IL TE PLAIT ! » _

_Allongé sur le lit, des heures plus tard, les genoux collés à sa poitrine, son corps meurtri et brisé criait sa protestation. Bruce cria. Silencieusement, secrètement pour que son père ne puisse l'entendre, il sanglota dans son oreiller, espérant qu'un jour, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il soit plus plus fort que ne l'est son père._

« Bruce ? Bruce ! » Tony l'appelait, le secouant gentiment. « Allez, mon grand. Retour à la vie réelle »

Bruce secoua la tête, essayant de se libérer de ce qui le tourmentait alors que Tony lui posa sa dernière question. « Où est ton père maintenant ? »

« Il... eum » Bruce ferma les yeux et prit profonde inspiration. « Il est en prison. Gardiner State Penitentiary. Il y a quelques années, il a fait appel pour sortir sous probation mais ça... ça n'a pas été approuvé » Tony acquiesça, restant immobile un moment avant de répondre.

« Tu... euh... tu es déjà allé le voir ? » demanda Tony calmement, fermant les yeux. Il gardait une telle intonation et maintint ainsi le jeu du 'Restons calme' cela pourrait peut-être apaiser Bruce mais à l'intérieur, Tony bouillait.

« Non, pas vraiment » murmura Bruce, détournant la tête. « J'étais... terrifié, je crois »

La pensée que quelqu'un avait pu blesser Bruce... le rendait malade. Il pouvait sentir son cœur marteler dans sa poitrine et lorsqu'il baissa la tête, il remarqua que le réacteur ARC clignotait au rythme de ses battements de cœur. Il s'assit légèrement, remuant afin de remettre Bruce sur le dos.

« Gardener State Penn, tu as dis ? » questionna-t-il, déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue

« Euh... oui » répondit Bruce, haussant les sourcils. « Tony ? »

Ce dernier ferma les yeux un moment, prit une profonde inspiration pour se remettre d'aplomb avant de répondre.

« Bruce, je dois aller quelque part, pour peu de temps, ok ? » Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, le tirant à lui pour le câliner. « Je serai de retour bientôt, d'accord, chéri (1) ? Je dois juste... réparer quelque chose »

Bruce se retira, les yeux trahissant sa préoccupation.

« Tony, qu'est-ce-qu'il passe ? »

« Rien, Bruce, rien. Je dois juste... » Il regarda sur le coté, puis derrière lui. « Finir quelque chose. Je serai de retour très vite, promis. Donne moi juste... une vingtaine de minutes. »

Bruce voulait poursuivre la conversation mais pensa que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Il avait une certaine idée de ce que Tony s'apprêtait à faire et il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour lui de l'arrêter.

« Ok. Reviens vite, d'accord ? »

Tony se mit debout avant de se pencher et d'embrasser les lèvres de Bruce en douceur. « Bien sûr, chéri » Et il quitta la chambre, laissant Bruce seul dans le noir, seul avec ses souvenirs pour seule compagnie.

« JARVIS, est-il sur le point de faire ce que je pense ? »

« Si vous estimez que Monsieur Stark se rend, en ce moment, à la cellule de votre père, au Gardiner State Penitentiary, alors oui Monsieur. Je crois que vos soupçons sont fondés. »

Bruce se rallongea sur les oreillers et ferma les yeux, secouant sa tête

« D'accord. »

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

(1) La phrase originale était : "I'll be back soon, alright, babe? I just have to...fix something." J'ai donc traduit "babe" par "chéri", je ne voyais pas Tony dire "bébé" ou autre chose. J'espère cette traduction ne vous gêne pas.**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** Voici le deuxième chapitre ! Je rappelle que ceci est une traduction de la fic **Shh, I've got you**, de NoPitSoDeep ! Pour ceux qui suivent "Tranches de Vie", je ne l'ai pas abandonné, j'ai juste du mal à me faire au nouveau rythme de travail (5h-12h), mais j'ai encore tout pleins d'idées, il faut que je trouve la force d'écrire. Bonne lecture !

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Aussi surprenant que ça pouvait l'être, pour Tony, le Gardner State Penitentiary n'avait pas l'air d'être un endroit si terrible. Pas autant que celles où il avait pu aller. Et Tony, dans sa jeunesse, en avait eu son compte.

L'endroit était composé de plusieurs bâtiments de briques, toutes entourées par de simples barrières de barbelés. Dans un coin de son esprit, Tony imaginait que l'homme qu'il était venu voir était enfermé dans un endroit hautement sécurisé. Sûrement sous terre. Sous plusieurs mètres de béton. Il se rendit tranquillement vers l'entrée des visiteurs, un grand bâtiment blanc. Il frappa une fois sur la vitre et la porte s'ouvrit de l'intérieur. Il fit un léger signe de tête aux agents de sécurité en les dépassant, JARVIS a pris les dispositions nécessaires alors qu'il volait vers la prison.

Parcourant les différents halls, il pensa soudainement à Bruce, se demandant s'il allait bien. La dernière fois que Bruce avait fait l'expérience d'un cauchemar aussi mauvais, il avait frôlé de très près l'accident. Tony se souvenait parfaitement de cette nuit-là.

_Bruce fustigea dans son sommeil, les battements de son cœur était presque audibles dans leur petite chambre. C'était seulement la troisième fois que Bruce dormait dans la chambre de Tony, mais ce dernier pouvait déjà dire ce qu'il s'était passé._

_« Bruce. Bruce, réveille-toi » Il posa ses mains sur le visage de Bruce, enroulant sa jambe autour de lui. « Allez mon grand. Réveille-toi »_

_Bruce rugit et tomba du lit. Tony, dont sa jambe entourait toujours la taille de Bruce, bascula lui aussi en poussant un cri discret, se retrouvant alors allongé avec Bruce au-dessus de lui._

_« Bruce ! » Ce dernier se redressa sur ses coudes, haletant et c'est à ce moment-là, Tony remarqua la légère teinte de vert qui coloraient les joues de Bruce._

_« Bruce ? Hey, hey, Bruce, allez... » Tony tendit ses mains et s'empara des joues de Bruce. Ce dernier baissa la tête, fermant les yeux et grogna tandis que son poing s'abattit violemment sur le sol près de la tête de Tony qui fit courir ses doigts dans les boucles de Bruce tout en enroulant ses jambes autour du physicien, le reprochant aussi près qu'il pouvait. « Bruce, chéri, regarde moi » Il embrassa la joue de Bruce et fit glisser ses mains de façon à les poser sur sa nuque. Les yeux fous et flamboyants de Bruce s'ouvrirent d'un coup et Tony vit alors que les iris noires avait remplacées les vertes._

_« Bruce, regarde-moi, tout va bien » Tony releva la tête afin d'embrasser les lèvres de Bruce et laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le corps de son partenaire. Les yeux de Bruce se concentrèrent finalement sur ceux de Tony même si sa respiration était toujours aussi erratique. _

_Tony se releva et fit allonger le corps tremblant de Bruce. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent mais déjà Tony se pencha, pressant leur front ensemble._

_« Tout va bien. Je suis là. Tout va bien » murmura-t-il, cette répétition devenait un doux chant de mots apaisants. Tony embrasse les joues de Bruce, ses lèvres, ses cheveux, son cou, tout en chuchotant doucement. « Je t'aime. Tout va bien. On est bien »_

_Doucement, la respiration de Bruce commençait à se calmer. Son cœur ralentit et quand Tony le regarda, une nouvelle fois le noir de ses iris avait laissé place à la couleur noisette. Bruce ferma alors les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de la taille de Tony le rapprochant encore un peu plus près de lui, restant ainsi comme cela. Bruce enfouit son visage dans le cou de Tony tandis que ce dernier glissa ses doigts à travers la masse de boucles brunes. Le corps entier de Bruce trembla, mais désormais ce n'était pas de la colère mais de la peur, et il se mit à sangloter contre son épaule. Tony enroula ses doigts à travers la chevelure de Bruce et déposa un baiser sur son front._

_« Tout va bien. Tout va bien. Chut, je suis là. Tout va bien »_

Tony fut rappelé à la réalité par le son d'une porte de cellule qu'on ouvrait. Il regarda à sa gauche et un garde lui fit signe, lui signalant qu'il pouvait entrer. Tony hocha de la tête en réponse avant de faire quelques pas hésitant dans la petite pièce.

C'était allumé et il semblait qu'ils avaient réveillé l'homme pour sa visite. Il était assis à environ deux mètres, selon une approximation de Tony, son corps était bien bâti pour un homme qui a été en prison pendant plus de vingt ans. Il avait maintenant 67 ans, selon les dossiers que JARVIS avait pu lui lire pendant qu'il se rendait ici. Tony resta sur place pendant un moment, regardant fixement et silencieusement l'homme qui, lui, regardait le mur. Finalement, Tony s'assit sur un chaise métallique qui avait été prévue pour lui.

« M. Banner » dit Tony tranquillement « Est-ce-qu'ils vous ont dis qui j'étais ? » Le père de Bruce secoua la tête.

« Non, ils m'ont juste réveillé »

Tony hocha de la tête, le fixant du regard encore un moment. Cet homme n'était rien. Cet homme n'a pas existé. Si ça ne tenait qu'à Tony, il n'existerait pas plus longtemps mais comme JARVIS le lui avait gentiment rappelé, c'était illégal.

« Mon nom est Tony Stark et je suis ici à cause de Bruce » Il ne dit pas 'votre fils' parce que Bruce n'était pas le fils de cet homme. La tête de ce dernier se releva.

« Vous le connaissez ? » La voix était brusque et comme 'sous-utilisée', Tony se demandait alors depuis combien de temps cet homme n'avait pas eu de conversation avec une autre personne.

« Oui, je le connais » répondit Tony d'une voix entièrement monotone

« Le petit bâtard n'est pas encore mort ? » questionna le père de Bruce, regardant le mur devant lui, faisant se hérisser Tony qui serrait les poings.

« Non, il va bien » Les épaules de l'homme s'abaissèrent

« Oh » dit-il brièvement, fixant toujours le mur. Brusquement, Tony se leva et fit un pas en avant, traînant la chaise derrière lui et se rassit. L'homme maintenant devant lui tourna finalement la tête, rencontrant les yeux de Tony pour la première fois.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici alors ? » Finalement, le visage de Tony s'habitua à la vue du monstre qui se trouvait en face de lui.

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? » demanda-t-il, ignorant la question. Le père de Bruce le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Quoi ? » penchant la tête sur un côté

« L'abus » répondit Tony, les mains crispées sur la chaise. L'homme hocha de la tête.

« Honnêtement ? » demanda-t-il tout en secouant la tête et en regardant par terre. « J'ai détesté que ce petit enculé soit plus intelligent que moi. Et ensuite sa mère... elle l'adorait. C'étaient des conneries. » Tony avait chaud et ses articulations devenaient blanches à cause de l'intensité avec laquelle il agrippait la chaise.

« Vraiment, et maintenant ? » dit Tony calmement, fixant le visage de l'homme qui avait blessé celui qu'il aimait, il ne ressentait rien, sauf de la malveillance. L'homme haussa les épaules.

« J'ai renoncé à le cacher après qu'ils m'aient enfermé ici pour le reste de ma vie. »

« Mhh. Vous le détestez toujours ? » Tony pencha la tête légèrement

« Ouais » Il marmonna, baissant le regard. « Il est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici, ce petit salaud ! » Tony acquiesça et attendit un moment avant que la chaise ne vole à travers la pièce. Le père de Bruce se retrouva collé au mur avec les doigts, étonnamment forts de Tony, enroulés autour de sa gorge. Les yeux du prisonnier s'écarquillèrent mais fixèrent Tony d'un air à la fois apeuré et incrédule. Il le tint ainsi pendant un instant, sans bouger, avant de finalement prendre la parole.

« Votre fils... » commença Tony, le regard perçant, alors qu'il continuait « Est l'être humain le plus incroyable que je n'ai jamais rencontré » L'inquiétude quitta les yeux de l'homme et son expression changea, il haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

« C'était un tocard lorsqu'il était gamin » dit-il malgré l'air manquant, tout en dégageant son poignet. « Et maintenant, je lis dans les journaux qu'il est un monstre. » Tony resserra son étreinte, coupant complètement ses voies respiratoires.

« Bruce est deux fois l'homme que vous ne serez et que vous n'avez jamais été. J'ai fais des recherches avant de venir ici » Ce qu'il a fait, avec l'aide de JARVIS « Vous avez abandonné le lycée. Vos parents étaient tous les deux des génies de mathématiques, mais vous détestiez tout de l'université. Si vous avez épousez la mère de Bruce, c'était parce vous l'aviez mise enceinte à l'arrière d'un MacDonald. Ensuite, vous avez retirez Bruce de l'école à l'âge de six ans parce que ses professeurs voulaient le mettre dans des classes avancées. » Sa voix tremblait de rage alors qu'il continuait, ne relâchant pas son étreinte. « Bruce est un génie, un savant et un homme bien, tout ce que vous n'avez jamais été et ce que vous ne serez jamais. » Il le lâcha, fit un pas en arrière et laissa le vieil homme reprendre son souffle. « Vous serez transférez dans la matinée en isolation où vous resterez jusqu'à la fin de votre misérable vie, sans aucun accès extérieur » exposa-t-il froidement tout en lissant son costume.

Le père de Bruce le regarda, massant son cou

« Vous et le gamin êtes amis ou bien...? » demanda-t-il à Tony sans émotion aucune. Ce dernier se mit à sourire, l'air satisfait et malicieux.

« Mariés, bientôt, je l'espère. » dit-il, poussant la chaise de l'autre côté de la cellule. Le père de Bruce le regarda, consterné, les yeux écarquillés de nouveau. Tony acquiesça. « Cela ne me surprend pas que vous soyez homophobe » murmura-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la petite pièce. Alors qu'il atteignit la porte de la cellule, il s'arrêta.

« Vous ne le toucherez plus jamais » dit Tony calmement sans se retourner. Le père de Bruce se mit alors à rire.

« N'en soyez pas si sûr »

« Oh mais je le suis » Tony serra les poings « Parce que si vous faites quoique ce soit, je vous tue » Et à ces mots, il quitta les lieux. Il avait mieux à faire ailleurs.

Quand il rentra chez lui, Bruce était toujours au lit, il s'était assoupi, son sommeil était calme. Tony retira son costume et se glissa sous les couvertures tout près de lui. Il passa son bras autour de la taille de Bruce qui se rapprocha légèrement de lui, se pelotonnant contre Tony. Il cligna des yeux avant de les ouvrir, recherchant la main de Tony

« Où... » commença-t-il alors que le visage de Tony se fit plus dur

« Tu sais où » marmonna-t-il et son bras protecteur entourant Bruce se resserra. Ce dernier acquiesça et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Tony, se collant à lui un peu plus près.

« D'accord » dit-il dans un murmure, tournant la tête pour embrasser la joue de Tony. « Dors un peu »

Tony hocha vaguement de la tête et embrassa la tête de Bruce tendrement. « Bonne nuit, chéri » souffla-t-il

Au fil des années, il y aura sûrement encore beaucoup de cauchemars pour eux deux. Mais à chaque fois que Bruce se réveillerait effrayé, Tony détruirait tout ce qui le tourmentait. Et à chaque fois que Tony crierait dans la nuit, s'asseyant, n'étant pas sûr de l'endroit où il était, Bruce entourerait sa taille de ses bras et le ramènerait sous les couvertures, le rassurant tendrement avec ses mains et ses mots.


End file.
